The disguise
by Rebecca987
Summary: I adopted this story. Ember decides she wants to get to know Danny and not just his ghost half but his human half. She has seen him in battle but she wants to know the real him.How far will she go to hide her true identity from the teen ghost hero, how long will she be able to keep it up and will Danny and his friends fall for it. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...I adopted this story a while back and I never got around to writing it. I know...Im terrible. I was reminded about it when the original writer updated and let everyone know that I was writing the story now. So I facepaled and started writing immediatly. So anyway I really hope you like this and I appologise for not writing sooner. Review?**

I floated through the emty space of the ghost zone. I couldnt place my finger on it...my sudden interest in the ghost boy. He was an intriging child, though I have only met him in battle. I only know those glowing green eyes that only glared at me in a maliciouse way. I sat on random cluster of rock to ponder about Phantom. I have watched him from a distance...far enough away where his ghost sense would not get a read on me, but that wasnt enough. No...I had to get closer, but how.

For a while now I have been wondering what his human half was like, was he anything like his ghost half. I wondered what his social status was and what his personality was like. Was he smart,dumb,popular,athletic,cool,lame,funny,clumsy...the list could go on and on.

Then an idea hit me. If he could go off and pretend to be human than why coudnt I. Yea...he is half a ghost and could tranform between ghost and mortal on whim, but how hard would it be to desguise myself and pose as a normal highschooler.

I abruptly stood up on the isolated floating island. I looked down at myself, first im going to have to find some new clothes...something that doesnt scream punk rock ghost, it was then that I noticed my firy blue hair spooling over my shoulder. That was going to be a problem, that and Dannys ghost sence.

Maybe I could control it. I focused all my energy on cooling down. I turned off the inner fire that I usually kept ablaze to give my hair its spark and bluish flames. Then to my amazment I watched the blaze cool down and eventually it stoped all together. I ran my hand through my hair that now felt completly smooth and...fire free.

Now that I have calmed the flames...now what do I do about the unatural color. I shook my head...I could deal with that later, for now I had to get to the Fenton portal. Maybe when I get out of here I could visit one of those mortal stores.

I let myself float off the rock formation and I flew in the direction of the portal. A moment later I found it, and it just so happened to be open. I then swooped down to it, I cautiously poked my head through it. I saw a rather large man wearing a bright orange jumpsuit leaning over a lab table feverishly gushng over some sort of gun. I then fully stepped through the portal and my body was overcame by a tingling sensation that I summoned and I turned intangible and floated through the wall.

I flew through the sky and I looked down at the pathetic people carrying on with their day, I rolled my eyes. Soon I came across an area where buildings ere close together and people were comming in and out of them carrying large bags. I smiled, this must be it. I turned invisible and decended lower in the sky until I was just a few feet above the ground. I slowly approached the variouse shops and peaked through the windows. I came across one store...Rite-Aid and I thought it looked promising so I went inside.

As I drifted through the differnet aisles I came across an area of various beauty supplies. My eyes scanned the shelves and Abruptly stoped when I saw hair dies. I absentmindedly grabbed one and I was jolted out of my thought when I heard a loud gasp from behind me, I jumped a little and then I realised that I was still invisible. I abruptly put the hair die back. I glanced at the lady who ran out of the aisle. I shrugged and continued my search for a proper hair die. I was torn between a black and brown color.

After severaly moments I went with the chocolate brown color. Then I turned to the make up supplies. I grabbed a tanning lotion...I glanced at my skin. I was defenitly unatrally pale, I would defenitly need to do something about that and a self tanner would probably do the trick. I grabbed a pencil liner, mascara, the tnning lotion and hair die in my arms and focused on turning them invisible, I turned intanigle and g=flew through the ceiling.

I continued my search in various clothing stores and by the end of the day I had a pair of light grey skinny jeans, a purple T-shirt and black converse sneakers.

I could now pll off the look of a normal teenager...but how was I going to get passed the teens ghost sence.

**Alright guys tell me what you think. I promise I normally write longer chapters than this. Just to let you guys know I do regular updates. ****Hopefully I will have two chapters posted every week. Just tell me what you think, I do plan on making more chapters. Please review.**


	2. Coming Together

**Hey guys, I really hope you're enjoying this story. I have been trying to follow the direction Antidumbfanfics was going in. Do you guys want me to continue using what she wrote in her chapters or change it up. Anyway's, I have been trying to add more background for Ember and Im adding more detail than the original tell me how Im doing with this, thanks!**

I floated around the sky's of amity. I wasn't really enjoying it like usual, I was too focused on my plans to get to know Danny. I could easily make myself look unrecognizable...so my biggest problem is Danny's pesky ghost sense. It figured that the only fault to my plan is also impossible to get past.

I floated down and sat in a low tree, I pulled my knees up to my chest and I placed my elbows on both of them and let my head fall in the palm if my hands.

Now if I overshadowed a human than Danny wouldn't pick up on my ecto energy, but how could I possibly have a host as long as I'm going to need one. So how else could I possibly hide my ecto energy.

Then it hit me, I've worked with this guy Vlad once. Of course I left him when I realized he was out of his mind, but I remember him showing me this device that could hide a ghosts energy from other paranormal creatures. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. He used it when he had these pathetic excuses for ghosts watch Danny without the risk of being detected.

I jumped out of the tree, now of only I could get my hands on the device I could make myself undetectable as well as unreconcnizable.

Could I really fly all the way to Wisconsin? No, I'd run out of energy before I made it to the halfway mark.

Then an idea hit me. I could easily make it there through the ghost zone...it would be a shorter distance and would cut the trip in half time wise. If only I could go back through the Fenton portal.

I took off in the direction of Danny's house. I have to be quick about it because if Danny was home than he'd want a fight, or more importantly want to know what I was doing in his basement. I just hope I can get that portal open if it wasn't open when I got there.

I flew faster and faster due to the excitement building up inside, my plan was coming together perfectly.

"Ahhhhhh" I heard a familiar voice scream out, it was alarmingly close. I abruptly turned invisible and ducked behind a tree just in case another ghost was around. Now was not the time to get into a fight.

A moment later something flew passed the tree I was behind and crashed into the ground. The first thing I saw was a small form dressed in a black jumpsuit with Snow White hair and glowing green eyes. I smiled and quickly wiped it away, what was that all about I wondered.

I watched Danny stumble out of the creator that was a result of his crash.

He looked dazed as Skulker landed a few feet in front of him.

He had several guns and blasters popped out of suit...I knew his reputation and that he had a large amount of blasters still hidden in his suit.

"I'll have your pelt ghost child, your worth has gone up since our last battle! You're a much more valuable prize"

Danny stood in front of him clutching his side obviously struggling to stay upright.

I could see Danny was being beaten badly by Skulker. Part of me was screaming to help and the other was reminding me that this wasn't my fight.

I watched Danny pull out his green thermos and fumble with the lid. He almost had it open when a large green ray struck his abdomen knocking him back into a tree.

The thermos flung out of his hand and rolled several feet from the base of the tree Danny was under.

I stared at it before I looked back at Danny who was getting up with his hands in a loose fist and glowing green. His eyes were dazed but he was not giving up.

As Skulkers blasters began glowing green I shot forwards and grabbed the thermos, I then threw it in Danny's direction to my surprise he caught it but at the same time he stared at my retreating figure. Between Danny's daze and my blurring motions he didn't recognize me. I kept on flying away towards Danny's house. I only looked back once to see Skulker being sucked into the thermos. Hahaha sucker I thought to myself.

I than landed in front of Danny's house, I felt relieved that he wasn't here.

I let myself turn intangible,I loved that feeling. Using my ghost powers always sent a surge of energy through my bodythat felt amazing.

I then went through the wall and then through the floor into the basement. I stood in the lab floating just above ground, I remained invisible and intangible.

I looked everywhere but I saw no sight of any kind of on switch for the portal.

I frantically searched every lab table and every inch of the wall. I came across a control panel on a long table with a big red button surrounded by black and yellow stripes. I then smashed my thumb into the button, I briefly worried about what it actually did. A second after I pushed the button the portal doors opened but at the same time an alarm went off, I darted into the portal.I flew through the ghost zone at my top speed,in a matter of minutes I was in front of the familiar metal doors of Vlad's portal leading into his lab.

When I worked with Vlad I came here all the time. With all the time I spent with him it really didn't take long to realize he was crazy, but surprisingly his inventions could really come in handy.

I floated just in front of the portal. If I was going to steal one of his inventions I was going to have to be fast. If I took too long his ghost sense would definitely pick up my ecto energy. I definitely didn't want to get into a fight with Vlad, he's just to powerful. Im not saying Im substantially weaker than him like Danny is, I just don't feel like fighting.

I stared at the portal doors, how am I going to get through. I cant just wait here for them to open and I cant just blast my way in...or could I.

I let my energy flow spread through my body singling in on my hands. My hands began to glow green, a second later I shot several ecto beams at the metalic portal doors. There were many singe marks on the door where my ecto beams made contact. Somehow the doors managed to stay closed. I flew forwards and I kicked the door directly in the middle, I was hoping to kick it open but I only managed to get the doors separated by about an inch. I then grabbed the door and pushed one of the side in.

After a lot of pushing I finally got it open. I floated inside the large lab, I drifted over to the far side of the room in the dimly lit corner. I let my arm go intangible and I reached into the floor. My finger tips brushed against a large box and I gripped it letting my powers flow through my fingers into the box making it go intangible. I lifted the box out of the floor and I let it go.

Inside the box were several small devices. Since I worked with Vlad I knew many of his secrets, like were he hides his most prized inventions. I dug my hands to the bottom of the box and after a moment a found what I was looking for. I pulled out a small device in the shape of a ring. I slipped the ring on my wrist and I pressed a small button located on the inside of the bracelet and it glowed for a second.

My plan is coming together perfectly.

Thanks for reading,please review.


	3. Truly disguised

**Hey guys...I worked on this chapter for daow. I haven't done much editing though. Anyway I hope you guys like it!**

I flew through the ghost zone faster than before. I might actually be able to go through with this.

Eventually I came across the Fenton portal and I went through it since it was open. A woman was bent over a table working on a small device.

I went through the ceiling and into a small bathroom. I quickly grabbed a hand mirror that was lying in the counter and I flew through the wall with it.

I flew off into a tree where I left my other supplies. I grabbed my bag that was hanging on on of the branches .

I reached my hand into the bag and pulled out the hair dye. I opened up the box and pulled out the tube of the dye. I carefully applied it to my hair before I moved onto the next step while it sits in my hair. I wiped off all my heavy make up and I took the new eyeliner pen and drew very thin lines around my eyes, then I took the mascara and applied that to my eyelashes. I stared into the small hand mirror "Now I'll have to do something about my pale skin" I muttered as I rummaged through the bag and pulled out the fake tanning spray and I sprayed that on my skin. Then I stripped out of my clothes and exchanged them for the jeans and t- shirt. When i pulled. The shirt Irealized how short it was, it only came down to my belly button. Not much different from my normal shirt though. I stood up in the tree branch and let myself turn intangible and the dye dripped to the ground.

I ran my fingers through my now brown hair. I grabbed the hand mirror and I almost didn't recognize myself. I looked down at my tan arms, luckily the tan wasn't orange and fake. It looked very natural.

I jumped down from the tree and when I landed I bent my knees to absorb the shock. I walked along the side walk as I glanced at the people around me. None of them seamed to recognize me.

Now how am I getting into the school. I am going to need to enroll but I don't have any records. Maybe I could overshadow the lady at the desk and put my name on the attendance list.

Tomorrow will be phase two if my plan. I smiled to myself.

XXX

I stood in front of the school with my backpack slung over my shoulder. I watched all the students walking into the school. As time went on the school yard got more and more crowded.

I watched the other students but I was solely focused on finding the halfa.

I nervously clutched the bracelet I stole from Vlad and I pressed the on switch. It glowed for a second before it went back to normal. I sighed and stepped forward towards the school.

As I made my way to the front door people bumped into me and I almost tripped a couple of times.

I looked around for Danny when I made it inside. Disappointed flooded through me when I didn't see him. I walked into the main office. I saw one last I the back working on her computer. I turned intangible and I flew forwards and collided into her...Only instead of knocking into her I went inside of her. She didn't put up much of a fight so I overshadowed her easily.

I stared at the screen, before I could do anything I had to think of a had to be something different...something unique. Maybe Willow...or maybe even Marcaline. The more I thought about it the more I started to like the name Marcaline. Now for a last name. I added my name to the attendance list and I printed out a schedule I quickly put together. With this school computer I got access to Danny's schedule so I was able to collaborate mine with his. I put myself in many but not all if Danny's classes...that would be to obvious.

After my new schedule was printed I left her body as soon as I came.

The bell rang and I rushed to find my first period class that I know for sure that Danny has. Eventually I found the room. I was excited I was finally about to meet him...to really talk to him with no fighting and no bantering.

I walked into the classroom and I glanced around the room nervously for an empty chair while looking for Danny at the same time.

"You must be new" The man I assumed was said in a soft voice with an annoying monotone as he scanned his computer screen probably looking for my name in the attendance list "Your...Marcaline Caden Right" I glanced around the room again as I nodded and I froze when I saw Danny sitting in the back corner. His arms were sprawled across his desk so his hands were hanging slightly over the edge and his face was buried in his arms. In the position he was in it seemed like he was sleeping.

Lancer scanned the room and he glared at Danny before his eyes settled on the empty desk to Danny's right. "You can sit next to Daniel Fenton in the back" I smiled and nodded before I slowly walked to the empty desk. All the students kept glancing back at me, but I didn't care. My full attention was on Danny. I was slightly disappointed that he was asleep. I looked around the room and I was startled when I saw Danny's two friends. The geeky one with the glasses and res hat sat in the second row. The female goth sat only two seats in front of me. I liked her...she had good taste.

English turned out to be more boring than I had been expecting. When I was alive...or what I could remember from when I was human I liked most of my classes including English.

I stared at Lancer and I put up a front of fake interest in what he was talking about but in reality my full attention was on Phantom...or Danny. I looked over at Danny again and at that moment he gasped releasing a cool whisp of blue smoke that dissipates into the air the second it escaped his lips.

I panicked until I remembered that it wasn't my ecto- energy he picked up and I brushed my finger tips against the bracelet to calm my nerves.

I watched Danny curiously, this was in the middle of class. How is he supposed to get out?

His hand shot up and Lancers eyes brushed over the student before landing on Danny.

"Yes, " he said exasperatedly.

"Can I go to the bathroom" Danny said clutching the edge of his desk.

Lancer waved his arm dismissively towards the door and Danny modded and wasted no time and ran to the door.

Dash stuck out his foot the sane second Danny passed his desk and to my amazement as well as the rest of the classes Danny dodged the extended leg with a speed and grace these kids most likely didn't know he had. He ran out the door and it slammed shut behind.

I drummed my fingers against my desk impatiently. I stared daggers at the clock willing it to move faster. Then the door flew open and Danny stepped inside of the class. His hair was ruffled and messier than it was before he left. He was dragging his feet and he looked exhausted.

He slowly walked to his seat and he fell back into it. I stared at him and I suddenly felt guilty. He spends all his time on fighting ghosts and hurts himself in the process. How does he focus on school? I thought about how low his grades might be because he just doesn't have the time to study and do homework. What about his family?

I was jolted out of my thoughts as the bell rung. I slowly packed up my stuff so Danny could leave before me.

If I was going to know more about him than I was going to have to really get to know him. I need to befriend him and earn his trust.

Danny packed up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and slowly walked out the door. Sam and Tucker were by his side helping him stay upright. When I looked more closely at him I noticed a bruise forming on his arm just barely being covered by his sleeve of his T-shirt.

I had to introduce myself but he was in such bad shape...I should leave him alone until lunch.

All the classes leading up to lunch were boring but the worst were the few classes I had without Danny.

After the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch I ran out of my class and went to my assigned locker. I set up all my things inside.

I took a deep breath...I'm going to actually talk to him now. I ran my fingers through my light chocolate brown hair


	4. Official meeting

**Hey guys...I've decided to try and get this story updated every monday! Yea I'm working on a couple stories at once and I'm trying to make a schedule now so none of them get forgotten. Anyways thanks for reading.**

I quickly walked over to my locker and I spun the dial. When it didn't open I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was looking before I shoved my hand through the locker door after I turned it intangible and I grabbed some money. I actually stole this money out of something called an ATM machine and coin star.

I placed the money in my back pocket and I turned around and I sped walked in the direction of the lunch room. The only reason I know where it was is because I happened to walk passed it earlier and committed its location to memory.

Just as I rounded the corner I smacked right into something hard causing me to fall backwards from the force. I opened my eyes and I was shocked speechless when two icy blue eyes were staring at me. I swallowed back the cures words I had planned on using before I realized exactly who had knocked me over.

Danny was the first to get up and he extended his arm willing me to grab it. I hesitated before I gripped his hand, he pulled me up with ease.

"Sorry about that" He said once I was on my feet.

"Um...it was my fault anyway" I said as I brushed my fingers against my bracelet protecting my identity.

He lazily looked me over but I could tell his eyes were focused and attentive even when the rest of him looked calm and uncaring.

I felt self conscious under his intense gaze. I had never been this close to him before.

I've fought him in his ghost form before and his features were always filled with cockiness,determination, and confidence. Standing in front of him now all I see is a awkward self conscious teen.

I gazed into his friendly baby blue eyes and I couldn't help noticing how good he looked in his human form. I always thought he looked attractive as Phantom but his human form is pretty cute also. I shook these thoughts away so I wouldn't be distracted.

"Are you new" Danny suddenly asked

"Um yea I'm Em...Marcaline" I said quickly fixing my mistake. I have never been this close to Danny without being punched or shot at...and it was kinda freaking me out.

He didn't seam to notice my screw up "that's a nice name, Im Danny" he smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks..."I said almost shyly. I was jolted out of my own trans at the sound of my voice. I am not shy...never have and never will...except for today.

I opened my mouth to say something else but a firm hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

I came face to face with a Latino girl around my height staring brightly at me. She had long black slightly curly hair with teal blue eyes. She wore light blue tight jeans paired with a light pink tee that was only slightly shorter than my own shirt. I could already tell she was one of those popular snobs I heard about that are in every school...great.

"Why are you talking to that loser" The girl asked in a cool tone.

"He's really nice" I defended crossing my arms.

She rolled her eyes and linked her arm through mine "You need to sit with me at lunch, and see for yourself who you should be hanging out with.

I was about to pull my arm out of tge girls death grip but when I looked back Danny was already gone.

The girl continued to drag me down the hall and I let her. If I wasn't pretending to be human I would have blasted this girl across the room by now.

"Your Marcaline right" she smiled "I'm Paulina"

Paulina pulled my down the hallway but abruptly stopped and began spinning the dial on one of the lockers. When she opened it my eyes almost bugged out of my head and my jaw hit the floor.

Several pictures of Danny in his ghost form lines the walls around a banner with Paulina followed by a heart and Inviso-bill written in pink and red glitter. She even had a action figure type thing of him dangling from the top of the locker and two pink sweet scented candles illuminated the locker giving it an unearthly glow. I almost had to laugh...this girl is obsessed with Danny phantom.

"Don't you just love phantom...he fights evil ghosts just to protect us" Paulina said in awe. "I think he likes me" she said crushing her book to her chest.

I almost fell to the floor...like he would actually go for a girl like her.

"Why do you say that" I asked trying not to sound as desperate as I felt...I wanted to know a valid reason to why she thinks he likes her.

"He saved me once" she said dreamily

"How d-"

I was cut off when a overly cheerful blonde pushed me aside and started talking to Paulina.

"This is Marcaline" I heard Paulina say which shook me out of my thoughts Marcaline, this is Starr" I put on the friendliest smile I could muster...but I think it may be more of a smirk.

Star looked me over but their was a glint in her eye that made me want to get as far away from her as I could. I could almost feel the judgments she was making.

"I'm starving...lets head down to the lunchroom" Paulina said next thing I knew I was being dragged down the hall.

I stepped into the lunchroom a few steps behind Paulina and Star. They walked through the crowded room with no hesitation and sat at a large table in the very center of the room. I looked around the room and when I didn't see Danny I slowly approached the large table Star and Paulina were occupying. I sat down across from the two girls happily chatting on about a ghost boy...I knew they were talking a out Danny even though they didn't say his name. They constantly called him Inviso-bill or just ghost boy which was kind of annoying.

A second later two very tall guys sat next to me in my right. I looked over at them in disgust when I realized they were jocks. The blond one was glaring at everyone who walked passed our table with a cold glint in his icy cruel blue eyes. The one on his right had darker skin and a much happier expression on his face, he had a kind smile in his face. Paulina turned to look at me after she said a brief hello to the two guys who just sat beside me.

"This is Dash" Paulina said pointing to the blond boy.

"And this is Kwan" Star said pointing to the other boy.

Dash turned to me and his cruel lips twisted into a almost flirty smile "Your Marcaline"he said "From Lancers class right"

I nodded and he winked at me. Paulina slapped his arm and they stared at each other a moment.

I glanced around the room loosing interest in the stuck up girls and the flirty jock, I froze in my seat when Danny walked into the room. I watched him cautiously walk through the cafeteria looking alert as he dodged students carelessly running around.

He sat down at a small round table off in the corner of the room. He was all alone and he carelessly let his head fall on the tabletop with a thump I heard from across the lunchroom. My senses were stronger than the younger teens around me but I was pretty sure that was loud enough for others to hear.

I stared at him as I slightly fidgeted in my sear, why am I getting do nervous?

"Marcy...that's a cute bracelet. Where's you get it" Paulina asked distracting me from Danny. I scoffed at the new nickname.

"It was a gift" I said groping it uncomfortably.

"Can I see it" Star said holding out her hand.

I stiffened and subconsciously glanced around at Danny.

"Um...it's really delicate. I'd rather just keep it safely on my wrist" I said twirling a strand of my hair. I looked back over to Danny who seemed to sense I was staring at him and lifted his head off the table and stared at me. He looked at where I was sitting and looked disappointed. It was then that I remembered our conversation earlier, I think he wanted to ask me to sit with him.

Suddenly Dash stood up "look at that loser siting all by myself" Dash narrowed his eyes into slits "I got an F on an English test and I'm gonna need to wail on my favorite punching bag to make up for it"

Dash started walking over to Danny who had put his head back on the table. "Hey Fentonio" Dash called out.

Danny's head immediately shot up and a look of terror crossed his features.

Dash walked over to Danny's table shoving kids out of his way as he went. When he made it to Danny's table he pushed over a chair and grabbed Danny by the color of his shirt and pulled him over the table. Dash lifted his arm and balled his hand into a fist.

"Stop" I yelled just as Dash's arm lunged forwards before it stopped inches away from Danny's face. Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked a look of bewilderment replaced his terror stricken expression as he stared at Dash's fist.

I jumped out of my seat and I walked across the cafeteria floor. The closer I got the angrier I became.

"Put him down" I declared jamming my pointer finger into his chest.

Danny stared at me with his mouth gaping open. Dash glared at me before he dropped Danny and stormed out of the lunch room.

Danny fell back into the table and collapsed into the floor. I extended my arm down to him and he stared up at me in confusion. I wiggled my fingers and he averted his eyes to my outstretched arm and hesitantly placed his hand in mine. I helped him off the ground and I smiled warmly at him. I stared down at my hand still in his as my skin started to hear up and tingle. I immediately pulled away at the strange sensations.

**How will Danny react to Ember? Will he fall for her disguise? How long will she keep her cover?**

**i really should edit this...but I have a killer migraine so I'm struggling to even post this...anyway reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Getting to know you

**Hello again! I can't believe that this is only my fifth chapter and I have 29 followers! thank you guys for your support.**

"Are you alright" I asked looking at the table Danny fell over.

"Im fine...It happens a lot" He paused "Im used to it"

I stared at Danny dumbstruck.

"He doesn't always hit me..he usually just stuffs me in lockers though " Danny said after he saw the expression on my face with a shrug.

I was speechless...how could he let these bullies do that. He's a half ghost for crying out loud. He shouldn't have these idiots hitting him and shoving him in lockers.

"Why do you let them do that" I blurted out without thinking.

"We'll look at me" He hovered his hands over his body "it's not like I could fight back even if I wanted to"

I gaped at him knowing all of his capabilities and the mistruth in his words

"Why did you do it" he suddenly asked

"That jerk was going to punch you" I said with out hesitation as I shrugged

"Weren't you just hanging out with him...and the rest of the A-listers" Danny said suspiciously.

"We'll I didn't want to hang with them" I said with disgust laced in my voice "They dragged me through the school"

"Oh" he said looking down and rubbing the back of his head. I glanced back at the obnoxiously large A-lister table where Paulina and Star glared at me.

"Looks like you just got booted off" Danny said staring at Paulina.

"Like I actually wanted to hang out with them. I couldn't deal with their Phantom obsession for much longer anyway" I said just to get a reaction from Danny.

He shifted uncomfortably and broke eye contact to stare at the walls instead.

"Yea the girls love him" Danny said fiddling with his backpack straps.

"Yea...what do you think of him" I said studying his face as I sat down at the small lunch table.

"Umm I think he's a hero" Danny said with a surprisingly level tone. He picked up the chair Dash threw and sat in it. He fights ghosts everyday and saves people yet they think hHe's plotting against us.

I opened my mouth to say something when a loud voice cut me off.

"Heyy man...who's this" A dark skinned boy with thick square black plastic glasses wearing a red beret and cargo pants said.

"This is Marcaline"Danny said motioning towards me.

"We have English together" A female voice said behind me. "Right"

I turned around to face a girl with short black hair wearing a black crop top with a purple oval on it matched with a short purple and green plaid skirt with purple tights. Her makeup was dark and dramatic with the thick dark eyeliner and mascara.

"Yea that would be me" I said nodding.

During my battles with Danny these two were always by his side no matter what. I vaguely remember him calling them Tucker...and Sam. I nodded slightly deciding that's what there names were.

Sam nodded and took the seat next to Danny.

"My names Tucker...are you busy Friday night" Tucker said wiggling his eyebrows.

I crinkled my nose and I leaned back in my chair.

"Tucker leave her alone" Sam growled as she leaned over the table and smacked him.

"Hey...you can't blame me for trying" he paused and cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered "She's hot" he directed that to Sam who rolled her eyes. With my enhanced senses I heard him loud and clear.

Sam shot him a glare that instantly shut him up.

"Where have you guys been" Danny exclaimed "Lunch's almost over"

"Tuck got himself stuck in a locker" Sam said crossing her arms.

"Dash was in a really bad mood today" Tucker shuddered.

"He failed an English test" Danny said with annoyance.

"Why does he have to take his anger out on the wimpy kids with low self esteem...it's just sick" Sam declared banging her fist on the table.

"Hey you guys want to go get something to eat before lunch ends" Tucker said staring down at his stomach.

"Yea" Sam said getting up out of her seat "Are you guys coming" She asked looking between me and Danny.

"Yea" I said getting up. I looked over at Danny and he nodded standing up also.

I stood behind Sam,Danny and Tucker as they got their food. Sam stood at the salad bar shoveling bits of shredded carrots on her plate. Danny picked up a turkey sandwich and Tucker had a rather large burrito on his tray. I hesitantly picked up a turkey sandwich. I wasn't very familiar with human food since I no longer needed it.

After we paid we headed back to our table in a comfortable silence.

As I ate my sandwhich...which was actually pretty good I kept glanced over to Danny.

Suddenly Danny shuddered and a whisp of blue air drifted out if his mouth and he dropped his lunch and jumped out of his seat.

"I have to go to the bathroom" he said running off towards the door not waiting for a reply.

After Danny was gone I looked over to Sam and Tucker who both stared at each other stiffly in their seats.

"I'll be right back"Tucker said and Sam nodded.

Tucker pushed him self up and ran after Danny. He was carrying a green mechanical thermos.

I looked at Sam who shrugged. "Boys" She said rolling her eyes nonchalantly.

I nodded trying to stop myself from smirking since I knew exactly what they were doing.

Sam drummed her fingers on the table.

"Why'd you move here" She asked looking up from her salad and dropped her fork on her tray "The most haunted town"

I uncomfortably grabbed the bracelet as I slightly panicked.

"Umm...I" I stuttered out just as a black and silver figure shot through the wall with a grunt landed in the middle of the A-lister table nearly knocking the whole thing over.

"Ghost boy" Paulina and Star chorused in synchronized squeals. They jumped up from their seats and looked down at Danny in his ghost form and he rubbed his gloved hand over his face slowly getting up.

Dash and Kwan shared excited stares at Danny as he stood on the table. I almost laughed at the irony, they love his ghost half but they bully his human half.

Sam slung her backpack over her shoulder as she clutched a thin cylinder device similar to the thermos Tucker ran out with but a little longer and much thinner.

Suddenly a motorcycle came through the same wall Danny came from. When the bike halted to a stop I could clearly recognize the rider. It was Johnny thirteen.

He wore a dark grey trench coat over his black leather pants and whit T-shirt. He had black combat boots and a green skull necklace and dull pale blond hair.

"Shadow attack" He yelled pointing his fingerless gloved hand at Danny Who stood in a defensive position on top of the table. As soon as those words were spoken Johnny's shadow slithered off the ground and formed a black smoke in the air. It charged at Danny with its mouth in a open smirk bearing its two pointed fangs. Danny phased through the table and turned solid crouching under it. Shadow momentarily confused floated above the table in confusion. Danny peaked over the edge of the table directly behind Shadow and charged up his hand with ectoplasm. He shot the fiery green ball at Shadows back but instead of hitting Shadow a hole separated where the green ball would have hit causing it to slip through and hit the wall instead. The room filled with cries of terror as kids ran for the exit doors.

Danny flew up in the air with his arms extended in front of him with his hands balled into fists and flew right into shadow. They both tumbled to the ground but Shadow flattened out and slithered across the floor towards Johnny.

Johnny looked annoyed as Shadow pooled around his feet mirroring his position. Johnny ran towards Danny shooting green rays. Danny flew erratically dodging every blast from Johnny.

Danny flew around Johnny and landed behind him delivering a strong blow to his back. Johnny whirled around and swung his fist at Danny who ducked just missing his fist. Danny then crouched to the ground and swung his leg under Johnny knocking him over.

Just as Johnny fell to the ground Sam ran up behind Danny and sidestepped him. She pointed her own Fenton weapon at Johnny and metallic rope shot out with Jack Fenton's face at the end with more metallic strands with clamps on the ends wrapped around Johnny immobilizing him.

I suddenly felt jealous of Sam helping him out...maybe he would let me help him someday.

I watched Sam intently as she shifted her thumb and pressed down on a bright red button sending shocks thought the metallic tubes zapping Johnny.

Danny pulled out the thermos and unscrewed the cap and the blue vortex engulfed him dragging him in side.

Sam turned around towards me and gasped causing Danny to spin around. His glowing green eyes met mine before he nodded turning intangible flying through the ceiling.

It was interesting watching him fight, he was very skilled at it. I've always known he was a good fighter but standing on the sidelines instead of engulfed in a battle with him it was a completely different experience. My plan is going way better than I thought. I watched Sam place the device in her backpack as she stared off in the direction Danny went.

Why did I even come up with this plan...could it have been for something other than my own curiosity.

**so not a lot happens in this chapter but they will get better. What do you guys think will happen next? Will Sam, Danny, and Tucker trust her? Review!?**


	6. Forming friendships

**Hey guys...I've got an early update for you! I can't believe how well this story has done...I have never gotten this many followers before. Thank you.**

Sam slowly walked over to me with a serious expression on her face.

"What just happened" I asked lacing my voice with false confusion.

"Welcome to Amity, the most haunted town in the world" Sam said tight lipped.

"So they were ghosts" I stuttered like I was in fear.

"Yea" Sam said "But neither of them were bad...well one of them was kinda bad but not really"

"What do you mean" I questioned

"The one with white hair..." I nodded in understanding when she paused "That was Phantom and he fights for us"

"Phantom" I muttered out loud like the name was unfamiliar even though I knew it well.

"The other one was Johnny 13...he's not really evil" Sam said walking closer "He just liked to cause trouble"

"So why did you help" I asked slyly.

Sams whole body stiffened and she looked everywhere but at me "Danny's parents are ghost hunters and sometimes we take their equipment" She shrugged.

"Hey guys...what'd we miss" a voice called from behind me slightly out of breath" I turned around and saw Danny walking over towards Sam and I.

"A ghost attack" I said watching his expression go from relaxed to on edge.

"Oh really" He said running his hands through his sleek black hair.

Suddenly Tucker appeared through the doorway and stood next to Danny.

"So your parents are ghost hunters" I directed the question to Danny.

He stared at me for a second before answering me "Um yea they are" He glanced at Sam as he said this.

"Thats cool" I said smiling warmly at him.

Then the bell rang and we rushed out of the empty cafeteria. We parted ways, Danny and I went right and sam and Tucker went left.

I glanced over to Danny from the corner of my eye, he was walking slightly hunched forward with his hands in his jean pockets with his hair swinging over his eye with every step.

I looked down at my bracelet in fear of it malfunctioning, the last thing I want to do is get into a fight with him.

"Have you heard of that ghost named Phantom" I asked not even looking up to meet his eyes. Even though I didn't look over at him I saw his head snap up in my direction in my peripheral vision.

"yea...he's all over the news" Danny stated deadpanned.

"And he was just in the lunchroom fighting another ghost named-"

"Johnny 13" Danny interjected.

"Actually yes...how did you know" I asked looking over at him " you weren't even there"

"Sam told me" He retorted quickly.

My lip quivered as I held back a smile, he and Sam hadn't talked back in the lunchroom.

"oh...well she is pretty good with your parents ghost weapons"

Danny nodded "Ive noticed"

We both laughed at that until we both stopped mid stride and gazed into each others eyes falling into a comfortable silence. After another moment of us just staring at each other the late bell sounded and we both took off down the hall with Danny in the lead since I didn't know the location of our next class.

We walked into our living environment class and Danny immediately went to his seat and I sat at the only empty desk. I stared at Danny not even listening to the teacher go on and on about enzymes.

After class Danny walked over to my desk and patiently waited for me to pack up my stuff.

we walked out of the classroom side by side.

"You know you kind of look like that ghost Phantom" I said studying Dannys face closely. I almost snickered at his reaction. He visibly paled and he stared at me wide eyed.

"Really" His voice sounded strained.

"Yea the main difference between you two is your hair and eye color"

"Yea maybe...but um I have to go" Danny quickly walked through the halls and rounded the corner out of view.

"You chased him off fast" Sam said stepping up beside me "what did you say"

"I told him he looked like Phantom" I said faking ignorance.

Sam's eyes widened before she regained her composure. "Oh Danny...he's way to scrawny to even be compared to Phantom" Sam laughed but it sounded forced.

"Phantoms kinda scrawny himself" I stated " and cute" Added to creep her out.

I noticed Sam narrow her eyes at that last comment.

"Hey Marcy what are you doing with that goth freak" A cheery voice called. Sam and I looked up in the direction of the voice, it was none other than Star accompanied by Paulina.

"Yea why did you ditch us to hang out with those losers" Paulina said stalking closer like a wild animal closing in on its pray.

"Oh don't sound so surprised" I growled "Nobody likes stuck up boy obsessed phonies" I said putting my hands on my hips in a dominant manner.

"Yea Paulina...back off before I make you" Sam said stepping besides me giving the girls a glare that could even turn the warmest heart to stone.

After a moment Paulina and Star backed off and retreated to the girls bathroom.

"Impressive" Sam said smirking.

**Short chapter but I'm a little busy! hopefully the next one will be longer. What do you guys think of the chapter? Do you think Embers playing her part okay? Review!**


	7. Not You, Anyone But You

**This is a really early update since Im starting to update on mondays. I was just to excited about this chapter so I started writing this and now its done.k**

I looked over at Sam who was smiling at me.

"Stuck up boy obsessed phonies" Sam smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Back off before I make you" I retorted smiling. We both laughed as we continued walking down the hall.

"You can't really think Danny looks like Phantom, right" Sam asked slowly.

"Yea I do, can't you see it" I asked

"Not really" Sam lied.

I pulled out my schedule and I scanned for my next class. "Do you know where this class is" I asked tapping the paper.

"Yea, I'll take you there" Sam said

I nodded as we continued walking down the hall. Sam walked ahead of me by two steps. I turned my hand intangible and I stuck it into her bag.

I cant let her run around with too many goat weapons, if she finds out my secret she wont hesitate to attack I told myself to hide the guilt. I rummaged through her books and loose papers until my fingertips brushed against something cold. I gripped the object and slid it out of her bag.

I turned my hand tangible and I stared at the object. It was small and neon green. I turned it upside down where I found two little straps. Oh I get it, it attaches to your wrist I though excitedly. I quickly stuffed the little gun in the side pocket of my backpack for easy access later.

Sam walled me to my classroom and headed back towards hers. I sighed...is this what its like to have friend?

I grabbed the handle on the door when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back.

I gasped as I fell back shutting my eyes, but I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes suddenly when I realized a ghost with blood red eyes, ice blue skin, black hair in the shape of devil horns wearing a white suit and cape was gripping my wrists preventing me from hitting the ground.

"Vlad"I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, my dear, it seems you have something that belongs to me" He smirked.

He then turned intangible and his powers drifted through me. Suddenly we began sinking into the ground.

We landed in a janitors closet I realized as I inspected the small room lined with various tools and spray bottles.

I ripped my wrists out of his grasp.

"Playing human" Vlad asked grabbing a strand of my hair. I smacked his arm away. As soon as I hit his arm his other one grabbed me by my elbow and raised my arm up. He looked at my wrist...at the bracelet.

"I'm going to need that back" He smiled wide enough for me to see his fang like teeth.

He held up his other arm and reached towards my bracelet.

"No" I yelled as my free hand began to glow and I shoved my hand into his chest and knocked him back.

He casually raised an eyebrow. "You do not wish to give back what was rightfully mine"

"No because its mine now" I snarled backing away from him.

"Hand it over girl" Vlad said slightly shaking with rage.

He suddenly flew forwards and I ducked to the ground as he flew over me. I jumped up and I spun around to face him. Figures he attacks when I don't have my guitar.

"Why do you need that so bad" Vlad pondered "it's not like humans could detect you"

"Humans can't but Danny can" I growled

"Then why come to Casper high" Vlad exclaimed throwing his arms above his head."Why would you choose a school with a powerful enemy who could easily figure out your little game" He lowered his voice dramatically "Unless Danny is the reason why you're here"

"What are you suggesting" I said clenching my fist.

"Nothing" Vlad shrugged." I suggest you give me back that bracelet and get as far away from Amity and Danny as you can"

"No" I said standing up straighter crossing my arms. Vlad's hands balled up into fists and he shot off several pink ghost rays and I dodged skillfully. I patted my hand over my mouth and yawned "Are you done yet" I said in an airy voice of boredom.

When Vlad's hands began to glow pink I also let my ecto energy flared up and materialize around my hand. I darted forward and threw my own green ecto blasts at Vlad. Vlad extended his hands out in front of him with his palm facing towards me. A pink shield shot out of his palms stretching all the way to the ground in one direction and a foot higher than his head in the other blocking all of my attacks. Instead of my ghost rays disintegrating on contact with the shield they bounced off and came right at me. I flew forwards looping away from each of my own blasts.

Suddenly Vlad dropped his shield and just smirked at me. "You ought to be more careful with your powers" He taunted

"Wha-" I abruptly stopped talking when I felt heat radiating from my hair on my shoulder. I dropped to the ground and the green glow from my hands disappeared.

"Dont lose control little ghost" Vlad said when he reached forward and grabbed my wrist violently and ripped the electronic bracelet off my wrist.

I instantly grabbed a mop leaning against the wall and I twirled it on my finger. Vlad stared at me in disbelief. I lifted the mop and I sung the wooden handle into his stomach with all my strength and without hesitation I swung it across his face. I lifted the mop above my head and just as I brought it down with all my strength he reached up and grabbed it yanking it out of my grasp. He snapped it in half and threw it to the side knocking over other cleaning supplies. I reached my hand into the side pocket of my backpack and I grabbed the wrist-ray and I pointed it at Vlad and I fired it.

The blast was a lot stronger than I expected for one shot into the stomach knocked him back into the wall. I smiled as I lunged forward and I dug my hands into his pockets. I grabbed my bracelet and slid it back on my wrist. I put the ray gun back into my backpack and I turned intangible and I walked through the door. I walked another few steps re-activatign the bracelet when someone ran right into me.

I looked up into familiar baby blue eyes.

Danny opened his mouth but instead of words a puff of blue smoke came out and he sidestepped me running down the hall.

**So were you guys expecting Vlad to come after Ember? Is this the last you'll see of him? Will Danny ever trust ember... I mean Marcy with his secret**


	8. Savior

**Hey guys! It's been so long since I've updated. Sorry about that, but I was really busy. I spent the last 2 weeks preparing for a speech on "year of wonders". Im updating now because I finally have the speech earlier today. Also I leave been writing that chapter all last week but I was struggling really bad with writers block. **

Darting towards the girls bathroom I threw myself into the door. Running my hands through my dyed brown haor tied tightly in a high pony tail I gripped the sink and I stared hard into the mirror.

Panting deeply I thought back to my encounter with Vlad. After partnering up with him I learned that he is a very persistent man who doesn't give up easily, even when situations are not in his favor. I am so screwed.

One question swirled around my head both confusing me and terrifying me. How did he even find me? His ghost sense would pick up my ecto energy no better than Dannys. Did he tell Danny who I was? Would he?

From behind me the door swung open at full force smacking back into the wall revealing the stuck up Latino girl. A snarky escaped my lips.

"I can't believe someone as pretty as Marcy would hang out with losers like Fenton" Paulina's high pitched accented voice cut through the silence.

"It's her loss" the blond bimbo said following Paulina inside the dimly lit bathroom.

Paulina stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes met mine.

"I'll have you know Danny is more real than you'll ever be" I spat as I brushed past her into the wide hallway lined with bluish lockers.

The bell rang startling me and reminding me of my next class, Algebra.

Thankfully I shared that class with off my negative emotions gained by Paulina's presence back in the bathroom I walked into the class. The moment I stepped foot in the room the late bell went off and I walked to the only empty desk left which just so happened to be next to Danny's. The teacher gave me curious glances as I made my way to my seat.

Danny sat stiffly at his desk. His arms were propped up with his elbows firmly planted on his desk, his head was leaning heavily in the palm of his hands. I gazed into his face as I approached him. His features were creased in concentration. There was almost a blank expression on his face but when I looked into his baby blue eyes I could almost see the gears shifting in his head.

His overall appearance made me uneasy.

I sat down at the desk besides his and I cleared my thought in a feeble attempt to get his attention but he didn't stir in the slightest bit.

Drumming my fingers against my desk I tuned out the teachers voice. What if Vlad said something to him? As I thought about that possibility I realized that if he did, Danny and I would probably be in a very different situation right now.

After what seemed to be five minutes the bell rang. I shoved all the books and papers off my desk and into my back pack. Danny flung his back pack on his back and patiently waited for me.

Walking towards the classroom door I glanced over at Danny who still seemed to b deep in thought.

"What are you doing after school" I blurted out elbowing him in the side to get his attention.

When my elbow made contact with his side Danny flinched back and yelped as he fell to the floor. Danny stared up at me blinking blankly most likely trying to figure out what happened.

Smirking down at him I stretched my arm out to him.

We locked eyes as Danny reached up and gripped my hand in his. Our fingers intertwined together, my pulse quickened as I squeezed his hands and pulled him up off the ground. My eyes never wavered away from Danny's.

"I have got to stop falling" Danny smiled shyly as he let go of my hand. I let my arm drop back to my side already missing the warmth Danny's hand provided.

"So what are you doing after school" I asked as we started walking again.

"We'll usually Sam, Tucker and I stop at Nasty Burger on our walk home" Danny shrugged "But Sam's sick, she wasn't in school today and Tucker got a new video game yesterday that he wants to play"

"Oh, so what are you going to do today" I asked almost nervously. Glancing downward I noticed my finger wrapped in my chocolate brown locks. Dropping my hands to my sides almost gasping in response. Since when do I twirl my hair? Gazing up at Danny I realized why. He is an attractive guy.

"I'll probably just head home, unless you want to go hang out at Nasty Burger" Danny said fiddling with his backpack strap.

"sure, I've never been there"

"You haven't" Danny gasped grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall "were going to have to fix that" Danny dragged me towards the exit doors of the school.

Momentarily confused I glanced at the clock, is school even over?

Danny stoped when he saw the expression on my face.

"What's wrong"

"What about school" I said eyeing the door.

Danny stared at me before cracking up into a fit of laughter.

"What" I exclaimed yanking my hand out of his.

"School ended like five minutes ago"

"Come on then" I grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the doors.

Danny pulled my hand on his collar laughing. " Why are you dragging me, you don't even know where youth going"Danny continued to laugh before his laughter merged into a gasp. Blue few few past his lips. His expression changed from carefree to serious in under a second.

"what's wrong" I asked. I glanced around but I saw no sign of a ghost. Then a hand grabbed my arm and shoved me to the side. I grunted when I hit the ground and rolled into a bush.

Groaning I pushed myself up so I was on my hands and knees. Shaking my head to remove the countless leaves and twigs from my hair I attempted to get up. Something cold and slimy brushed against the back of my neck and gripped the back of my T-shirt lifting me off the ground.

My feet dangled mid air as I was brought face to face with a giant..meat monster?

"Put me down" I demanded with my hands heating up. Before I had the chance to even punch the monster something smacked into the back of its head and I went flying through the air. I felt dizzy and I couldn't focus. Plummeting towards the ground I braced for impact. Swallowing my screams I winced when I felt something wrap around my waist and under my legs. When I opened my eyes I was face to face with Phantom.

**Well what did you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my loyal followers of "the disguise"! I am so sorry for not updating in so long. Ive been busy but guess what...its summer and i currently have more free time so expect a chapter soon. You guys commenting about new updates definitely inspired me to write more.


End file.
